Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 - 6 \times 8 + \dfrac{ 24 }{ 8 } $
Answer: $ = 4 - 6 \times 8 + 3 $ $ = 4 - 48 + 3 $ $ = -44 + 3 $ $ = -41 $